The Darkness within
by The Sovereign Lord of Darkness
Summary: In the symbiote invaded city of new york not only spider-man has a symbiote he can control.
1. beginnings

**Prologue**

It was a busy day in New York City, as usual I got up and made myself breakfast and watched TV waiting for my mom and dad to wake up.

My name is Leonardo Dennis Thomas, but no one called me Leonardo I was simply called Lee I didn't allow anyone to call me Leo the first time someone called me that I instantly hated it.

I am seventeen years old, I'm 5'11, I have curly brown hair, green eyes, and I weigh 115 pounds, I have a bit of muscle but not to much it just showed a bit.

I'm deciding on colleges but haven't decided on one yet so I'm applying for jobs as either a gas station employe or a waiter or something at a restaurant, so I have money for a house when I'm done with college, if I even find one.

After a half an hour of waiting my mom walks out shes already dressed and ready to go, Melissa Thomas she is forty four years old but did not look a day passed twenty three, she is 5'4, and has smooth brown hair, accompanied by a pair of shining hazel eyes, and works at Ruby Tuesday's.

Dad walks out trailing behind her also ready to go, David Thomas who is thirty nine years old, is a height of 5'9, and has shiny blond hair, with a pair of equally shiny blue eyes, works for himself and does several types of construction and heating and cooling work.

Finishing my bowl of cereal I quickly put it in the dishwasher and walked towards the door, "See you when you get home, and don't stay out to late." mom said.

"I know mom see ya later". I replied

walking out of the front of the building I kept walking, as I came to a stop in time square crossing the street I walked towards the docks to think about where I should go to find work, I spent a long time there, by the time I thought of someplace it was night time.

Sighing I hoisted myself up before I could start walking I heard noises coming to my left, looking down I could see fast movements, deciding to see what was going on I began heading in that direction.

Hearing a loud noise above me jerking my head up I saw a strand of electricity flash from the building to the docks farther down, looking back I saw spider man swing out towards the now glowing light farther down.

starting to lightly jog, I was just a couple of steps left when I saw wolverine clawing some people but also some things that had black on them and white on a few places they had razor sharp looking claws and teeth. **(Symbiot slasher)**

My eyes widened I began running across the street to the nearest building, I felt a sharp pain in my side, something hard had slammed into me, I felt myself hit the ground looking up I saw one of the creatures grab my foot, and started dragging me.

Feeling another sharp pain everything went black.

**Authors notes **

**Hello that was the end of the prologue of Shadows within or Darkness within or something like that, sorry for the excessive use of the word I but I'm a new writer I mean look at my stories I have 10 chapters on my story that's actually my main story then theres 3 others that are good ideas but really pathetic.**

**Yes this is a Spider-man Web of shadows fic I have no idea if its been done before and I don't really care all my OC main characters Will be Leonardo (Lee) Dennis Thomas, and if you message me about the middle name saying it dosn't fit with the rest I only named it that was because that's my Granpas name and he died so yeah...**

**anyway do you like the story or do you not Chapter 1 is almost done so see ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1 waking up & insanely stupid

**Chapter 1**

**Waking up & a insanely stupid idea**

I felt a sharp pain again as I tried to sit up groaning I slumped back down, "take it easy kid". A voice above me said.

Opening my eyes, I saw someone wearing a blue armored uniform it had a gas mask looking helmet, a chest plate that had some kind of bird on it, shoulder pads, and knee pads. (Shield officer)

looking around I saw several people lying on the ground like me and some sitting up or leaning against the building.

"what happened." I slurred out, the officer looked at me and said "quarantine zone, we're at stark tower far end of Manhattan, trying to help people find their family and friends" he replied, I could tell by the sound of his voice that it was male,

I was silent for a bit taking in the sound, I could hear explosions and some screaming, before I found a question, "Um... do you have a record or something for David and Melissa Thomas." I asked, the officer walked over to a table and picked up a clipboard shaking his head he walked back over and said "No, sorry kid we don't have them they were lost during the battle."

I felt my insides go cold, I didn't hear the officer saying something, my mom and dad were the only family I had in New York I had some cousins in Illinois, Indiana, and South Carolina but that was it they lived out of state and I wasn't really close to them because they didn't visit and we hardly saw each other.

After high school which I didn't have any friends in, we went and moved to Harlem which was on the clear other side of the city, and was a long way from the piers.

Getting up I went and leaned against the building, what was I going to do?, I wanted to go home and see what condition it was in, and check on my neighbors despite not having friends I liked my neighbors and others in the neighborhood I just never got to know them.

OK, I've made up my mind I was going to follow through with my insanely stupid idea and walk from Stark tower to Harlem, what can go wrong.

Looking around seeing people where distracted and totally ignoring me I started walking slowly and carefully around Stark tower, once I was in front of a large blue tower which had a blue light going out of it to emitters.

Sticking my hand through it I didn't feel anything so I ran through it and kept running down the street, two blocks down and I've seen these creatures that are white with black root looking things going through them there really slow and I stopped once or twice to taunt them.

I could see a dome of the same blue stuff back at Stark tower there was a cylinder with electricity going off the top and making the dome.

Stepping inside I sat down and leaned against the pole, sighing I looked down the rode forward or sideways, looking at the rode to my left I saw nothing but looks can be deceiving, looking straight forward I saw two buds going out of the ground they were black and had the same black substance rooting it to the ground.

Heading down towards the buds I started past them but just as I was about to past it started to open and I saw black tendrils go up out of it, my eyes widened, and I started running before I could get far enough away a tendril grabbed my leg tripping me.

Falling down to the ground I skinned my arm as the tendrils drag me against the ground, several more tendrils grabbed my arms, and then dropped me to the ground, _"huh" I thought_

before I could get up something black came out of the bud wait no I'm going to call it a pod ugh doesn't matter what its called, I started backing up but the black tendrils grabbed me and started to cover me.

Fighting hard I couldn't escape its grasp and before I could do more everything went black...**again**

** to be continued...**

**[Authors Notes.**

**did you like the first chapter if you did review please and ask questions I love questions see ya on chapter 2]**


	3. Chapter 2 Sovereign

**Chapter 2**

**Sovereign**

**[2 months later]**

**May/5th/2008**

"Close the doors, close the doors". A civilian yelled

"Faster"! Another one cried

**[Unknown POV]**

My tendrils latched on to three S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents in front of me, slithered up there backs like snakes and pressed into the back of their necks, they stiffened as the symbiotic goo touched their skin.

"Kill them"I hissed.

The three agents then raised there guns the first one a machine gun, the second one an assault rifle, third a rocket launcher.**[A/N they will be referred to as machine, assault, and rocket. Not original but]**

Rocket got on one knee and fired at the door, assault and machine rushed forward through the door and shot everyone in site.

Walking through the door I heard a buzzing noise in my head, turning on my secondary vision I saw red but orange for heat signatures, looking through the left wall I saw something big running then.

**SMASH**

withdrawing my tendril from assault said big thing rammed through the wall trampling him I saw a symbiote, its head was flat but curved at the back, it had thick arms on the left its hand looked like a hammer the right one was a massive claw, it then had thick legs that had clawed feet, no eyes but had large sharp teeth.

Machine then started firing at it, it roared holding its claw hand it shot forward snaking around the bullets grabbing machine the claw zipped back towards it, it then lunged forward snapping its jaws tearing machine in half as I withdrew my tendril from her.

Back at rocket he held the rocket launcher pointing it towards the floor he screamed loudly and shot as symbiote berserkers surrounded him killing them all as I again withdrew my third tendril.

It was staring at me _{well I couldn't really tell since it doesn't have eyes.}_ it roared and started charging _{I guess it was.} _at me, charging at it too I made five tendrils they lunged forward wrapping around it smashing into it, we both flew into the back wall _{Hmm I don't know my own strength sometimes.}_

falling down we smashed into the street below me on top it on the bottom my tendrils sank into the other symbiote wile my hands and feet transformed into claws and my mouth appeared on my face mask sharp teeth exposed.

Soon the symbiote underneath me was absorbed and had three humans lying on the ground on top of one I look up into the glass of the building.

I have ripped dark crimson red eyes surrounded by bright silver, sharp claws on my hands and feat, I mouth curved into a sadistic smile exposing sharp teeth.

Reminding me of the monster I have become, and how much I enjoyed it, raising my head I roared loudly my now six tendrils frantically waving in different directions.

"**I AM SOVEREIGN" I roared.**

**TDW**

** A/N**

**did you like it ?**

**Did you like sovereign? I decided to name him that since it means dictator, liege, someone in control and if you notice if his symbiote touches someone there instantly under his control**

**[0573:symbiote Trampler]**

**[0003 symbiote berserker]**

**[Project bomb squad:classified]**


End file.
